Jaden's Spiritual Punishment
by GalaxyMayhem
Summary: Jaden gets sick with a horrible fever and Jesse has to watch over him, but Truman comes back and tries to take Yubel. What will Jesse do to protect Jaden? Not YAOI, (but might become, idk depends on you guys...) updated, fixed chapter issue, also, Jaden is not dueling Truman for power, he is making sure that Truman doesn't get any power, my mistake! But no matter! Happy reading!
1. Chapter 1: Sleeping in Darkness

**_Hey guys! Galaxy here! This is the start of my 2nd story! I would say it was such a short amount of time, but I kinda called off my other story XD. Speaking of Breaking The Ice, if you guys want that story back, just pm me. BUT ENOUGH OF MY RAMBLING, (I'm pretty sure you guys are tired of me anyway...) ON WITH THE NEW STORY!_**

 ** _Also, I (unfortunately) don't own YuGiOh GX or any chacters, besides a OC later on, Happy Reading!_**

 ** _Chapter 1- Sleeping in Darkness_**

 ** _'Wha- Where am I?' Jaden inwardly panicked_**

 ** _"Hahahahaha... "Oh, Jaden. Why won't you come and play... Yes Jaden, just come and play..."_**

 _"AHHHHH!" Jaden screamed, waking up from a horrible nightmare._

 ** _(A/N This is set after the whole Yubel-Dimension Debacle by the way, it was just a nightmare)_**

" _Jaden? What's wrong? Did something happen while I was asleep?"_ Yubel said, waking up from her slumber

"O-Oh. It was just a-a dream." Jaden responded, shivering.

 _"Jaden? Are you sure there's nothing wrong? You seem out of focus."_ Yubel noticed, sounding concerned.

At first, all Jaden responded with was a coughing fit. "Jaden?" Yubel said, manifesting in physical form this time.

"I-I SAID IM FINE YUBEL! SEE? I'M PERFE-FE... AUGCHOOO!" Jaden yelled, trying to make his point, no doubtedly failing to do so.

He really felt awful, but didn't want Yubel to worry about him, so he didn't speak up about it.

Then Yubel noticed that Jaden's cheeks looked flushed, and he had bags under his eyes from coughing all night.

"Jaden, let me feel you're forehead." Yubel said sternly, not going to back down, knowing that Jaden would put up a fight.

"Yubel, I really think you're overreacting. It's just a cough I probably got from Chazz or something, because knowing that slob, he could've gotten Ebola and not noticed." Jaden said, predicting Yubel would believe him, considering what he said about Chazz made perfect sense.

Suddenly, Jaden went into another coughing fit, so Yubel decided that this was her chance.

 _Now that Jaden isn't focused on keeping me at bay, I can see if he has a fever or not!_

 _ **A/N Crafty Duel spirits, am I right my fellow duelists?**_

 _Yubel put her hand on Jaden's forehead, suprised at how hot it was._

 _'Wow, Jaden rarely gets sick, and when he does, it usually isn't this bad...' Yubel worried to herself,_

 _'What am I going to do?'_

 _ **Back in the Blue dorm...**_

"Ruby! Don't touch the glass, yer bound to knock somethin' over, if ya play like that!" Jesse scolded Ruby playfully.

"Rubbibbi!" Ruby disagreed, claiming she wouldn't knock any glass over.

 ** _Two seconds later..._**

 _"RUBY! I WOULDN'T CARE IF THAT WAS MINE, BUT I WAS WATCHING THAT FOR JADEN!"_ Jesse screamed, hoping he didn't annoy his neighbors with his ocassonial yelling at the rogue duel spirit.

"RUUBIBUBI!" Ruby said back, mad at Jesse for yelling at her for something she didn't even do!

"Huh? Whaddya mean ya didn't do it? There's no one else here, I don't think..."

Suddenly, there was knocking at the window, as Jesse turned, he saw Winged Kuriboh knocking violently.

"Winged Kuriboh? What are you doin' here? And why are you so riled up?" Jesse asked, hoping he'd get an answer, as he knew the duel spirit didn't like talking to anyone but Ruby and Jaden.

"KURI, KURO,KURIII!" The duel spirit explained the situation.

"Holy Mackerel! Jaden's really sick! I-I gotta get there right away!" Jesse exclaimed, grabbing his bag and forgetting to put on shoes.

"Damn it!" Jesse muttered, quickly putting on his shoes, forgetting about the Velcro and bolted out the door.

 _'Don't worry Jaden,_ Jesse thought, _I'm coming to take care of ya, and you'll be better before ya know it.'_

 _ **Jaden's POV**_

 _Pant, pant_ "Y-Yubel? I-I'm really c-cold... Could you g-get me a blanket?" I shivered

"Sure, Jaden, Oh."

"Oh, what? I questioned, hoping Yubel would keep it simple for his sick mind.

"Jesse is supposed to be coming over h-"

"JADEN?! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! Jesse screamed, waking up even the Ra Yellowbelly's knocking on the door.

"Yubel, y-you wanna answer that? I'm not sure if I can get up without falling." I said pathetically

 _'He's really feeling_ that _bad? Why didn't he tell anyone? Stubborn...'_

"Um, Yubel? So.. Are you gonna open it now?"

 _Oh, ah, yes Jaden. Yubel said quickly_

Yubel opened the door and Jesse rushed into the sick Slifer's room, screaming "JADEN! WHEN YOURE BETTER IMA KILL YOU FER TELLING NO ONE ABOUT BEIN' SICK!!!

'Well, Jesse, I guess we have the same idea, then.' Yubel said playfully, carrying on to tell Jesse what was going on.

"AUCHOOO!!" I sneezed painfully, trying to keep it quiet, but Yubel and Jesse still looked up from their conversation to see how I was doing.

"Jaden! Lemme fell yer' forehead! And if you don't..."

"T-then what?" I asked, know Jesse had something painful up his sleeve

"I'll get Ruby Ta' tickle ya!" Jesse said confidently, hoping Jaden would cooperate.

"F-fine.." Jaden trailed off, trying to keep his eyes open.

 _'He's burning up! No wonder he_ _looks pretty tired... Yubel, Ruby, what should we do? Just let him sleep, I guess?'_

 _'I knew bringing you was a good idea Jesse. Yes, exactly, and if you would go and buy medicine from Dorothy that would be great, as well.'_

 _'Rubi, Rubio! Ruby agreed._

 _"Alright." Jaden, I'm going out to buy you some medicine, I'll be back in a jiff! Jesse said, leaving the dorm,_

 _"I wonder when he'll get better.. He still has to duel Truman for power, and right now, he has no strength to do it. What should I do?_

 _Jesse said to himself, walking out the door of the dorm he wished he was a part of._

 ** _So what'd you guys think of chapter 1? Too long, or too short? Good or bad? Please no flames, and again, I don't own YuGiOh GX, but I will own an OC later on! Please review, and give feedback on Breaking The Ice. Should I continue it and not finish this one, or should I finish this first, then do Breaking the Ice, review about it, and please no flames! Bye!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Jaden's Spiritual Punishment

 _ **Hey guys! Here's another chapter! I know it's kind of late, but my school had state testing and other whatnot, so I am really busy with homework and other things, and really don't have time to write! But putting my rant (and my homework and studying..) aside, here's chapter 2!**_

 _Jesse's POV_

As I walked into the Pharmacy, I knew I would immediately never come back here again. Everything was just so…Boring. I got what I needed and quickly got out of there, asking Ruby if she knew where the trail back to Duel Academy was.

"Ruby, cmon! Ya gotta know if somethin's familiar, just use your super hearing to find all the commotion, girl!"

( _ **A/N because Ruby has 4 ears, not just random…)**_

I persuaded, knowing Ruby was being extra uncooperative because she couldn't play with Winged Kuriboh.

She was… _special_ when it came to friends. Ruby, 5 minutes later, had found the trail back to Duel Academy. I walked along the trail until I could see the Slifer dorm, but then I heard a bloodcurdling scream. I bolted down the hill, hoping that I could get to Jaden before his condition worsened, knowing the Jaden was the one who screamed in complete agony.

 _ **Jesse, finally at the Slifer dorm….**_

" _Jesse! Thank goodness you're here! Jaden's sleeping, but he's been screaming in pain! I think it's just a nightmare… but still…"_ Yubel explained, making sure Jesse was informed on all Jaden's pain.

"Okay, okay. Calm down, Yubel. I got the medicine, all we hafta do is wake Jaden up to take it." I said, trying to calm the frantic duel spirit so she could wake Jaden up.

"Okay, Jesse. I will wake Jaden for you, but after that, I must sleep. But if he refuses, here, take some of my leftover power. But I'm warning you; my power has been infused with that of the Supreme King, so don't get mad at Jaden before I teach you how to use it, okay? Thank you, Jesse." Yubel hastily explained, waking up Jaden and being absorbed back into his body.

"Ugh… Jesse? What're you doing here?" Jaden asked groggily.

"I'm here to make sure you take the medicine to get better," Jesse said, holding up the medicine for Jaden to see.

"UGHHH…!" Jaden moaned, trying to give Jesse his best puppy-dog eyes so he wouldn't make him drink the poison from the chalice.

"Jay, you're not getting out of this," Jesse said, using the power Yubel gave him, making his eyes change color, one gold, one orange. As if in a trance, Jaden agreed instantly.

"O-okay. I will take it," Jaden said, grabbing the medicine out of Jesse's much warmer hand, much to Jesse's surprise, and poured the right amount, and Jesse stared in complete shock as Jaden chugged it without complaining. But as soon as Jesse turned off his newfound power, Jaden immediately ran to the bathroom, trying to kill the horrid taste in his mouth,

"UGHHH! JESSE! I AM _SO *cough*_ MURDERING YOU ONCE I GET *cough* BETTER! Jaden screamed, but then going back to coughing his lungs out.

 _ **About an hour later…**_

"Jesse, are you sure that medicine is gonna make *sniffle* me feel *cough* better? Cause it doesn't seem like it's working!" Jaden complained, trying to sleep.

"I don't know Jaden," Jesse admitted, honestly knowing nothing about medicine.

"Maybe I shoulda went to Miss Fontaine before I went to the Pharmacy." Jesse said, watching Jaden's pathetic attempt to give him a death glare, but he just looked tired, in which he was.

"I-I'm gonna go to sleep Jesse, I'm *cough* really tired," Jaden shivered, going to sleep, but not so peacefully…

' _Sleep well, Jaden, to duel Truman, you're gonna need it.' Jesse thought miserably._

 _ **Jaden's POV, (well in his dreams anyway..)**_

' _Where am I?' I thought, looking around, but only seeing darkness. But then someone came out of the dark. Looking at them, I saw the person I never wanted to see ever again: the Supreme King._

" _B-But how?" I asked, scared out of my mind. The only response I got was: 'I'm help to help, Jaden. You and I have a common enemy.' Before waking up, screaming in complete terror._

 _ **I know this chapter was kind of short, but it felt like this was the right place to end it off. I'm considerate like that. But anyway, like I mentioned earlier, a bunch of tests and other things in my life are keeping me from writing, such as writers block. (somehow in the 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **2 chapters xD) As weird as this may sound, I usually get my ideas for fanfics in my dreams. (Call me what you want, you dream haters, the only tool I utilize are plot devices, so I can leave you guys on frustrating cliffhangers) But anyway, updates will probably be slow, but the story will keep getting better! Bye for now! Also please review!**_

 _ **Galaxy, the slowest author on Fanfiction.**_


	3. Updates

Updates:

Hey guys! Galaxy's back with some updates! (Unfortunately, might I add?)

So basically, to put it simple: I broke my laptop that had all the story contents on. I had pretty much all of chapter 4 done and ready, but first the mousepad (touchpad, whatever) broke, then my screen was lopsided, then it had a motherboard problem, so… yeah. Probably never getting that back… so I've been working on a story that's about Jaden & Yugi meeting up and fighting a variation of Darkness more powerful than the embodiment itself (Don't ask, still figuring out the details) and it's essentially a shadow duel, but worse. It's not kuribohshipping, but more like a bromance I guess. If I am planning on adding a ship pair, it'll be Spiritshipping. I'm pretty sure you guys have figured that out by now, but I love Jesse Andersen. I particularly like his deck, I think it's interesting and his personality is nice, especially in the dub, no offense, Johan!

 **Johan: fine I'll forgive, but just this once**

Good enough, the names of the charcters will be in English, because ima lazy sucka' and haven't watched the subbed Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters.

But back to the plot… Yugi has strange new powers that he doesn't know how to control, and it might make the people around him suffer. Jaden gets a new ability as well, but nooo spoilers! I will be publishing the first chapter soon, the Title will be "Shadows Arising." Hopefully I'll see som,e of you guys who like this story support it until (or if) I get my laptop back.

 _*does Jaden's "That's Game" or "Gotcha" hand sign* Cya guys later!_

 **Jaden: Hey that's mine!**

 **Me: Aww cmon'! Can't I borrow it just this once?** _ ***holds up picture of Jesse with cake smeared on his face***_ **I'll give you this!**

 **Jaden: OKAY! If I can get that, you can use it for like, a month!**

 **Me: Whateves.**

 **Jesse, Jaden, Johan, and Me: Cya!**


End file.
